1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for insuring that multipoint connector elements are properly aligned and engaged and, more particularly, to an apparatus for positively preventing misengagement of multipoint connector elements when they are not properly aligned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multipoint connectors is well known in the art of electrical connection. Such use allows a plurality of electrical signals to be transmitted from a conventional male-type element, or plug, of a multipoint connector to a conventional female-type element, or receptacle, of a multipoint connector, and vice versa. Of course, for these electrical signal transmissions to occur, the plug and receptacle elements of the multipoint connector must be properly aligned and engaged.
Several prior art techniques have been used to positively insure proper alignment and subsequent proper engagement of multipoint connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,665, describes a technique where a receptacle element of a multipoint connector provides a projecting arm having a curved pivot surface that fits into an aperture formed in a corresponding plug element. When inserted through the aperture, the projecting arm guides a pivot movement between the receptacle and the plug elements to positively insure a proper alignment and engagement. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,605, a technique is described where a plug element of a multipoint connector provides a pivot pin and an alignment tongue that fit into a pair of alignment slots and an opening, respectively, provided by a corresponding receptacle element. The angle of the alignment tongue when inserted through the opening is such to cause the pivot pin to be firmly seated in the alignment slots, thereby positively insuring a proper alignment and engagement of the connector elements.
Although both of the above-mentioned patents describe valid techniques for positively insuring proper alignment and subsequent proper engagement of multipoint connector elements, neither describes a technique for positively preventing misengagement of multipoint connector elements when they are not properly aligned. Such positive prevention is addressed by the present invention described herein.